Afeksi Terakhir
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Sakura menjadi sedikit mengerti kenapa lawan bertarungnya saat itu sempat menawarkan padanya untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah hito-kugutsu. Mungkin ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama./ Spoiler from Naruto Shippuden 319/ Oneshot! Canon, RnR?


**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Afeksi Terakhir © NanoYaro-Kid**

**Warning :: miss-typo(s), OOC, diambil dari Naruto Shippuden episode 319 (disarankan untuk menontonnya terlebih dahulu) dan Naruto chapter 275, don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading!**

Derap langkah sepasang kaki yang berjalan pelan terdengar menggema di sebuah gua bekas markas organisasi kriminal kelas S bernama _Akatsuki._ Di gua tersebut terdapat banyak sekali sisa-sisa pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. _Kugutsu-kugutsu_ tak terpakai yang tergeletak tak berdaya dimana-mana, senjata-senjata yang tertancap pada _kugutsu_ ataupun di tanah, atap bebatuan gua yang telah hancur, pasir besi yang berserakan, ataupun percikan darah yang merembes di beberapa bagian.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu sedang berjalan memasuki wilayah bekas pertarungannya dulu, bersama seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kecokelatan yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan yang tersaji di tempat tersebut. Aura mencekam masih dirasakan oleh gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang sebelumnya pernah bertarung di tempat yang sedang ia kunjungi sekarang. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Kankuro tersebut memandang prihatin pada setumpuk _kugutsu-kugutsu_ yang memenuhi lantai bebatuan markas itu.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang mencari tubuh _hito-kugutsu_-nya Sasori, yang merupakan lawan bertarung Sakura dan Chiyo ketika mereka menyusup masuk ke dalam markas _Akatsuki _untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Hal ini karena atas permintaan Kankuro yang ingin mengambil dan memperbaiki _hito-kugutsu_ Sasori beserta _kugutsu _ kedua ayah dan ibunya Sasori untuk dijadikan sebagai salah satu koleksinya—karena Kankuro sendiri merupakan salah seorang yang menyukai hasil karya buatan Sasori yang begitu halus. Dengan bantuan Sakura yang sebelumnya adalah lawan terakhir Sasori yang masih hidup, mereka pun pergi mengunjungi markas yang telah kosong itu yang masih menyisakan bekas sisa pertarungan tersebut—tanpa ada sedikitpun yang berubah.

Karena itulah, Sakura sendiri masih bergidik ngeri ketika melihat 100 pasukan _kugutsu_ milik mantan musuhnya itu masih tergeletak di sepanjang gua tersebut, seakan ia kembali pada masa ia dan Chiyo berhadapan dengan Sasori. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan baik ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai mengeluarkan teknik terakhirnya itu, dan kemudian berdiri dengan santai seraya mengendalikan 100 pasukan _kugutsu_ tersebut sementara dirinya dan Chiyo bersusah payah menangkis serangan dan balik menyerang semua _kugutsu_ tersebut dengan bantuan 10 _kugutsu_ _Chikamatsu_ milik Chiyo.

Yah, tapi semua itu sudah berakhir.

_TAP!_

Langkah kedua pasang kaki mereka pun berhenti ketika mereka telah sampai dihadapan sepasang _kugutsu_ ayah dan ibu Sasori beserta Sasori yang menggunakan _kugutsu_ lain yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah _kugutsu_ tersebut. Terdapat beberapa senjata yang menancap pada _kugutsu_ yang digunakan Sasori ketika berpindah dari _hito-kugutsu_-nya untuk menghindari serangan penyegelan padanya. Sakura pun memandang ke arah depan, dan melihat _hito-kugutsu_ Sasori yang telah kosong masih berada disana dan terjepit diantara dinding batu dan penyegel. Tabung berisi jantung yang merupakan satu-satunya bagian tubuh Sasori yang masih hidup pun telah berpindah pada _kugutsu_ yang berada di tengah _kugutsu_ ayah dan ibunya—ada dua bilah pedang yang menancap pada tabung tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Sakura teringat akan sesuatu dan mulai membuka suara.

"Sasori memberitahuku …" Kankuro mendongak ketika mendengar suara Sakura, "bahwa ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa menjadi boneka."

Pemuda pengendali _kugutsu_ itu masih terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura untuk terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebuah _kugutsu_ tidak sempurna yang memiliki 'inti' dari tubuh asli …" Sakura berkata sembari melihat pedang yang menancap pada tabung yang berisi jantung Sasori sambil terus memikirkan perkataan Sasori mengenai dirinya sebelum ia mati. Sakura masih belum terlalu paham kenapa Sasori rela mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah _hito-kugutsu_ hanya untuk seni. Ia yakin pasti bukan hanya itu alasannya untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah _hito-kugutsu._

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Kankuro kemudian maju selangkah lebih depan dari tempat Sakura berdiri, masih terus memandangi ketiga _kugutsu_ tak bernyawa itu. Sedangkan Sakura masih terus memikirkan tentang alasan utama Sasori untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah _kugutsu_. Dan sebenarnya, ia telah memiliki satu pemikiran mengenai alasan Sasori tersebut—walau ia ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya bertanya pada salah seorang ahli _kugutsu_ yang sekarang berada di dekatnya ini. Bisa saja ia juga paham.

"Mungkinkah … ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam wujud boneka?" Begitulah kesimpulan yang Sakura tarik dalam pemikirannya tersebut. Menurutnya, itu adalah alasan yang cukup masuk akal jika mengingat masa lalu Sasori yang kelam seperti yang diceritakan oleh Chiyo, nenek kandung Sasori.

Kankuro menaikkan kedua alisnya, masih diam dan terus membiarkan Sakura yang merupakan lawan terakhir Sasori itu berbicara mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi boneka yang tidak memiliki jiwa?" Dan itulah alasan utama kenapa Sakura menyimpulkan pemikirannya seperti itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa lama—menatap prihatin seakan turut berduka atas kematian seseorang yang telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Sakura yang telah mendapat pelajaran berharga dalam pertarungannya melawan Sasori bersama Chiyo, dan Kankuro yang telah menjadikan Sasori sebagai panutannya dalam keahlian _kugutsu_—bahkan semua koleksi _kugutsu_ yang dimiliki Kankuro adalah hasil buatan Sasori ketika ia masih berada di Sunagakure.

Di tengah keheningan yang melanda di gua tersebut, Sakura kembali teringat ketika ia yang sedang emosi berteriak dihadapan Sasori dan bertanya tentang _kamu-ini-apa_ saat Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli jika seandainya Chiyo yang merupakan neneknya sendiri akan mati dihadapannya. Dan ketika Sasori menjawab, dengan tenangnya ia menjelaskan tentang statusnya yang ambigu. Bukan manusia, dan bukan boneka. Dan Sakura tertegun ketika mendengar akan hal itu.

"Ya, mungkin." Hanya itu tanggapan Kankuro akan pendapat Sakura tadi—seakan menyetujui pemikiran tersebut. "Tapi …"

Kankuro menghampiri ketiga _kugutsu_ tersebut dan kembali berkata, "Aku bisa merasakan jiwa dari Ayah dan Ibu Sasori—di dalam boneka ini."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya pertanda heran. Dan Kankuro pun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku yakin Sasori juga merasakannya," ujarnya kemudian sambil meletakkan sebelah tangan dari _kugutsu_ Ayah dan Ibu Sasori di atas punggung _kugutsu_ Sasori.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kankuro. Mendengar perkataan Kankuro, Sakura kembali teringat tentang hal yang sempat disampaikan Chiyo mengenai kelengahan Sasori disaat-saat terakhir. "Nenek Chiyo pernah berkata, bahwa sebenarnya Sasori bisa melihat serangan terakhir dari kugutsu ayah dan ibunya. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak menangkisnya."

Pemuda berambut jabrik kecokelatan itu melangkah mundur ke samping Sakura, sambil terus mendengarkan setiap perkataan Sakura mengenai Sasori. "Ya, ia telah merasakannya …"

Raut wajah heran muncul di wajah Sakura ketika mendengar perkataan menggantung Kankuro.

Sembari menatap tiga _kugutsu_ yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapan mereka, Kankuro kembali melanjutkan, "… tangisan jiwa kedua orangtuanya."

Dan Sakura pun tersentak.

Mungkinkah … alasan Sasori tidak menangkis serangan dari kedua _kugutsu _ayah dan ibunya waktu itu adalah …

"Nah, Sakura-_san_, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas. Aku juga akan segera mengurus _kugutsu-kugutsu_ yang kubutuhkan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana _hito-kugutsu_ Sasori? Aku yakin tubuh yang sedang digunakannya ini bukan _hito-kugutsu-_nya," Suara Kankuro kembali memecah pemikiran Sakura. Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura menunjuk ke arah sebuah _hito-kugutsu_ yang terjepit di dekat dinding gua di hadapan mereka. Dan Kankuro segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sana.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terus mendekam di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Memandang penuh arti pada ketiga _kugutsu_ tersebut.

Hm, Sakura memang bukan salah satu kerabat dekat Sasori atau apapun—hanya seorang mantan musuh yang berhasil selamat. Tapi, dari pertarungan mereka, Sakura menjadi sedikit mengerti kenapa lawan bertarungnya saat itu sempat menawarkan padanya untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebuah _hito-kugutsu_. Mungkin ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Hal yang sama seandainya ia melihat kedua orangtua yang ia sayangi tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Mungkin Sakura juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasori.

Lebih memilih untuk mati ditangan orang yang disayangi daripada hidup dalam kesendirian yang tak berarti.

Cukup lama Sakura menyadari bahwa betapa pentingnya pertarungannya dengan Chiyo melawan Sasori. Ia mendapat pelajaran yang berharga dari sana.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura memang masih 'bocah' rupanya. Ia akui itu—untuk beberapa saat.

**FIN**

**A/N :: Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya yang ikut-ikutan mengisi **_**archive**_** SasoSaku (kutambah Kankuro juga sedikit). Dan yahh, tidak ada **_**romance**_**, hubungan abstrak. Hanya seperti Sakura yang sedang merenungkan pertarungannya melawan Sasori. Dah, itu saja.**

**Setelah menonton Naruto episode 319, kusangkutpautkan dengan Naruto chapter 275 (bagian ketika detik-detik menjelang kematian Sasori). Dan jadilah **_**fanfict**_** datar tanpa rasa apa-apa (mungkin?)**

**Jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tulis di kolom '**_**review**_**'**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^^**

**-=NanoYaro-Kid=-**


End file.
